lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The Journey Begins! (Pixelcore: Season 1 Episode 1)
'The Journey Begins! '''is the first episode of Pixelcore. The Episode ???:7 Friends ???:On a journey! ???:This ???:Is ???:HARDCORE! *Intro plays* *Pixel looks at a burning village with Sky,Trail and Miles* Pixel:Uhh what do we now? Sky: Um......make mushroom soup? Miles:We should go exploring! Trail:Miles do you know how dangerous that is? Sky: Hey, sounds kinda fun to me. Pixel:Yeah..but do you really think the 4 of us can do it alone? Sky: Well, we're probably gonna die, so.....no.....but hey, what's a better way to die.....? Miles:Having a bunch of hot girls swarming you? Sky: ........The man makes a point.......but still! Pixel:Nothing sounds better but we got nothing better to do! *A map is shown of the world and it shows them wandering around* Trail:We have been wandering around for hours! Sky: I don't think we're making any progress..... Sky: Say, I've got an idea..... Pixel:What? Sky: So, you know how we kinda accidentally burned our village down....? Why don't we build a house here? Miles:Great idea! Trail:I guess... Pixel:Sounds Littttttttttyyyyyy *Sky places a crafting table* Sky: Let's build around this for our new house. Sky: Now, let's cut down some trees. Pixel:I will go get some wood! Miles and Trail stay here and help Sky build! Sky: Yeah, I salvaged some stuff from the village. *''Sky places down his bed and a tiny bookshelf next to it* Pixel:Oh nice *Pixel hears a sceam!* Sky: I'm afraid that's all I got Pixel:Did you hear that? Sky: Hear what? *Another scream is heard* Sky: I heard that.....it sounded out of pain.......it might just be an animal. Pixel:Still we got find out what it is! Trail:It's too dangerous... Miles:I will go with you Pixel! Sky: I'll collect some more wood and build the house. Sky: Good luck. *Sky heads out into the forest to look for more wood* *Pixel and Miles go to the forset!* ???:Help! *Pixel and Miles see Shade,GameTime and RBW!* *They see some zombies and Miles just punches it as the zombies run towards him Shade pulls out a sword and stabs him* RBW:Seriously...you could have used that 5 minutes ago! Shade:Sorry i wanted the suspense! Pixel:Hey are you guys okay? Miles:My fist hurts! GameTime:Sorry do you need a kiss? RBW:Can you stop being gay for like one second GameTime:Nah,But who are you? Pixel:I'm Pixel and this is Miles our village burned down and we are building a shelter.. GameTime:Well i know we just met but can we come with you? Pixel:Sure! you seem nice..and gay they go back to the house Sky: Hey, um.... who are you guys.....? Shade:I'm shade and this is RBW and GayTime..i mean GameTime! Pixel:How is the house coming guys? Sky: Alright. Sky: I got three walls done so far. Pixel:Cool you might need to make it better we need to fit..Pixel starts counting RBW:7 Pixel:How did you know thatttt? RBW:I counted Pixel:How *RBW facepalms* *After a long night the house is complete* Pixel:ZZZZZZZZ My Little Pony... Shade:Pass me the eggnog Sky: Nice work, guys......I'ma hit the hay......see ya'll in the morning. Pixel: ZZZZZ here you go princess Celestia *Sky Goes to sleep* *They wake up in the morning* Sky: Good morning, guys. Trail:Good morning! Miles:G00D mornin Shade:Ahh where are we? Pixel:Uhh you came here last night Shade:Oh yeah GameTime: Gay *Sky Chuckles* Shade:SHUT UP GAYTIME! *Shade slaps GameTime* Pixel:I smell a quarrel Sky: Guys, chill out, let's settle this over a nice steaming cup of shut up! Trail: I agree! Sky: Thanks, Trail! Miles: Shouldn't we be worrying about, you know, surviving? Sky: Yeah, we should go mining and craft some weapons and armor. Pixel:I will come! Sky: Nice, anyone else? GameTime:I got nothing better to do Sky: Cool, anybody else gonna volunteer? Miles:I'm gonna stay and collect some food and build up the house Shade:Same RBW:I will come as well Sky: Alright, nice, the 4 of us will go mining, let's go, guys. *They head into the mines* (EPISODE END) Category:TV show episodes Category:2017 Category:August Category:Pixelcore Category:Episodes of Pixelcore